Darkness and Light
by Zell595
Summary: A remake of my crappy first story. R&R or else! Fourth Chapter is up! Somethings up between Shadow and Uriko?! Find out!
1. Awakening

Note: I realize my first fic was kinda lacking, so I'm gonna start it all over again, redo it if you will. So bear with me!  
  
Darkness and Light  
  
It hurt. That was my first thought as I woke groggily from my sleep. My head pounded with a drumbeat rhythm. Damn. I slowly opened my eyes, dust searing them, but the need to see overpowering the sensation of pain. I could smell something burning, but what was it? I opened my eyes, and I realized where I was, or rather where I wasn't. I wasn't in the laboratory. I was outside, surrounded by a tremendous wreathing of fire. I coughed as smoke went into my lungs. Double damn. I sat up fairly quickly, and regretted it almost instantly. A sharp pain ripped through my body, almost forcing me into unconsciousness. I heard voices, whispers, shouts. A number of dead people were around me. People I had never seen, and some people I had. Triple Damn. I looked around me, and saw a girl, no, a woman looking at me cautiously. Who the hell was she? She walked over to me, and squatted down, making her even on level with me.  
"Hmmm.. I didn't think any of them were still alive. Can you speak?" I decided I had nothing to hide from her, but she was annoying me. I got the sneaking suspicion she had helped destroy my home, regardless of the hell it had been.  
"No. I cant speak." She gave me a quizzical look, then a more serious look settled on her face.  
"Listen, My group has just destroyed that lab, and your free now. Your free to go." She got up, and turned around, her spiky bold hair moving a tiny bit in the torrent. I was getting angry. How the hell did she have the right to come into my life, my home, blow it up, then just walk her ass away? That was more than wrong, that was just fucked up. Telling me I could go, where the hell did she think I would go? Bitch! I stood up, more than angry now. I grabbed her arm when she started to walk away. She turned around and looked at me hard. I let go of her arm, then my right hand shot up as fast as I could bring it to her neck. I had about 5 inches on her in height, being rather tall, and I lifted her up to my eye level. She was going to die for what she did. She started struggling, trying to pull my arm away. It wasn't going to work for her this time however. I was ready, and I kept my grip. Then all of a sudden, her body started changing. Her appearances becoming more and more feline. Her hands became paws, paws with VERY sharp claws, and her face changing into that of some big cat. She started scratching away at my arm, drawing blood, and eventually almost cutting it raw. I didn't care though. I still kept my grip. Then two people, two people who I hadnt heard, came at me from both sides, sandwiching me between them. It was enough to make my drop my grip on the girl. I fell down to the ground stunned, then I became determined. They would die too, for there interference. I saw my foes clearly, a lion and a wolf, both some sort of shapeshifters like the girl. I stood up, but felt weak. It became apparent to me that I had lost a lot of blood, and I was getting weary. I couldn't keep myself up anymore. I fell and the blackness took me.  
  
.........  
  
Shina looked at the young, but not at all small African American boy that lay on the table. She thought over what had happened. It just didn't make any sense to her though. The boy hadn't started off as a human she was sure. But his strength was unnatural. He was to powerful, even for a Zoanthrope. Not many, if anyone at all., could do to her what he did, and still survive. It wasn't right. He wasn't human, he wasnt Zoanthrope. This idea perplexed her, and she continued to ponder it as her father walked into the room. She knew she was in for it. She wasn't supposed to have brought this kid back here, but she had anyway, and now there was going to be trouble.  
"I thought I told you to kill this boy. He's a threat that cannot be ignored. You went against my absolute orders in bringing him here Shina! This isn't some toy! This is a dangerous being that's just as dangerous to us as it is to anyone else!" Shina was starting to get angry now.  
"How can you just tell me to go and kill someone? Where is your heart, your compassion?! I cant just go and randomly kill people Father! And you shouldn't be able to either."  
"I DON'T CARE! He tried to kill you! And I will not stand here as the person who nearly killed my daughter sits there in a righteous sleep!" Gado was in his beast form in a flash. He walked over too the boy and raised his claws in the kill position. This possible rending was interrupted by Yugo and Uriko walking in the room. Gado wasn't about to kill the boy with young Uriko in the room. Gado instead transformed back and walked over and grabbed Yugo by the scruff of the neck, as he tried to exit the room as fast as he could to avoid Gado's wrath. He wasn't quick enough how ever, and ended up being yanked back rather hard.  
"Yugo," He said with more than a little bit of a growl. "Why did you disobey me?" Yugo looked positively small.  
"She blackmailed me.." Shina shot a look that sent daggers at Yugo. Gado was still angry though, and Uriko was busy looking at the boy. She walked over and gave the boy a quick once over. She managed to spot some writing on the boy. It was a tattoo of some sort.  
"Shina, will you come tell me what this says?" Shina gave a quizzical look then walked over to see what Uriko was talking about. She squinted then jotted down some numbers and letters on a piece of paper.  
"I was writing down the name on the tattoo, as far as I can make out, it reads: Prjct:ShdwT1. I think its safe to say we can get a name for him out of that. I think we can call him Shadow."  
"HE DOESN'T DESERVE A NAME! I don't care anymore. If you guys want to have this potential murderer in our facility, I don't care. But I'm not going to be the one to deal with him." Gado stormed out of the room.  
"But he's so cute though..." The room was silent for a time, leaving Uriko dumbfounded and feeling more than a little stupid.  
  
...........  
  
Ahem. End part 1. I swear this is a hell of a lot better than my first one. This is about where my first fic ended. Lol. Anyway, I know tiger and ray are gonna be bitchin over it, but yeah, this is a mary-sue, insertion whatever you want to call it. It changes later on, but the first fic is VERY mary x sue and its not gonna change. The second may be different, but hey, after all this is just a remake. Albeit a better remake. Anyway, props to Byakko's fic for making me start writing in the bloody roar genre all over again. Also, go read my Starfox fic, StarFox : The end of ages. It's pretty kick ass, and funny as hell. Anyway, props and slops are welcome. Thanks a lot. 


	2. Terror

BLOODY ROAR: Darkness and Light  
  
Authors note: No reviews! ;_; It aint that bad.. Ah well.. Anyway, Catgirl, If our reading this, we still have to do the joint fic. Hurry up and update before I'm forced to personally write your fic for you! Anyway, on to the Story!  
  
............  
  
I came to consciousness very slowly, taking in everything that I could. I was dimly aware during my first vestiges of realization, that there was a fierce argument going on. The argument was going on over ME. Ah well. I'll kill them all. So it matters little, if at all. After a while the arguing stopped, and there was a lithe silence that crept over the room. I still knew that there were people in the room, but I knew that I had to get up sooner or later. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up, taking in the sights and sounds of the room.  
"Shit, he's up already. Everybody be quiet, I'll talk to him." The girl named Shina announced. The other aloof one, who I hadn't caught the name of had actually paid little attention to what was going on and now was in a staring contest with me. I said the first words.  
"The hell are you looking at?" She looked at me quizzically, then stated matter-of-factly the she was staring at me. This did nothing whatsoever to cool my anger. I stood up immediately, and gave her the most threatening look I could muster. The other people in the room were still and quiet, watching to see what I would do. The girl looked up at me, unafraid, something I hadn't seen in a good while. I had to admire her courage though. She was either and idiot, or extremely brave. Then again, maybe it was some sort of combination of the two. She broke the stare down with 3 words.  
"What's your name?" I didn't know how to respond to this. Civil treatment? It had to be some sort of trick. The girl had to have heard all of the shit that I had pulled. Well, I might as well answer.  
"Shadow. And you?" The Shina person looked like she was about to say something. I looked at her, and it shut her up pretty quick. Ha.  
"My name is Uriko. Nice to meet you Shadow." She smiled at me and extended her hand. I cautiously took it. I realized what I was doing rather quickly, and took my hand away. Fast. She looked a little flustered but I was even more so. How the hell had she managed to subdue me so well? Normally I would have killed everyone in this room by now. But somehow this little girl, who I had intended to destroy, had managed to control me? The hell was this? I sat back down pondering these questions. While I was thinking Uriko snuck up and sat beside me.  
"Can you tell me how old you are?" I looked at her, not anymore feeling I didn't like her enough to kill her. I gave in and decided I might as well go along with what's happening. The others in the room were still silent. I answered her question.  
"16, or somewhere around there." She smiled and grabbed hold of my hands. I didn't quite know what to make of this. This was interrupted by something, a flash of leaves and wind came out of nowhere, and hit me like a tornado. I was knocked off the table and into the wall.  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Who the hell was this? And why the fuck did he just punch me like that. It didn't matter a lot anymore. I was getting VERY ANGRY! I was so pissed off I could barely hear what was going on. All I knew was that was Uriko was yelling at someone, and the fool was standing there looking sheepish, yet angry. Now he was going to die. I stood up from my crouch position on the wall.  
"Shit, how did he get up so fast? That hit was supposed to knock him out." Well, It didn't knock me out, and now he was going to pay for it. I slowly walked over to him, and stood directly in front of him. He was about 3 or 4 inches shorter than me. Just a passing observance. I looked at him closely, he stood there, unafraid I guess. He had balls, I'll give him that. As fast as I could, I raised my fist and hit him across the side of the face, with a lot of power, but not as much as I would have liked, the angle was odd. It was still enough to make him fly back THROUGH the wall he was standing in front of. He landed in some sort of cafeteria, where there were a lot of people eating. Including one who looked like a giant bug. I walked through the hole in the wall he had just made. The boy was actually standing up. He had a little bit of blood dribbling down his lower lip. Everybody in the cafeteria looked like they wanted to help him, but in a show of bravery he told them all to back off. Ha, I liked that. It wasn't going to save his ass though. He put down his arm's, and transformed, into what I didn't know. It was like some naked rat or something. With a big nose, and even bigger claws. It was going to be fun to fight this. I smiled and got into my fighting stance. He came at me, but midway, he seemed to disappear. Damnit! Where'd he go? My question was soon answered as he came down on top of my head. I tried to grab him, but he had disappeared again. Now I was starting to get really pissed. I couldn't keep up with him, and it was making me angry. His innecessant pokes were becoming highly annoying. There was one thing I could do, but I had wanted to wait till later, If at all to do it. I didn't like changing, I always seemed to lose myself, and that though scared even me. As I kept getting pounded, I realized it was getting harder and harder to control. I fell to my knees by myself, and the hitting stopped. It wasn't helping though. I was still changing, and there was nothing I could do about it.  
................  
Shina watched the fight, as Kenji seemed to have the upper hand. A while into the fight though, the boy doubled over. Kenji stopped hitting him for a while, and then decided to walk over and end the fight. He put his hands in the classic knock out maneuver, aiming at the back of his neck. He plunged his hand towards his foes neck, but an inch away from the intended target, he grabbed his hand. Kenji stood there in shock. The boy turned and looked at Kenji, his eyes had turned into vertical slits. Kenji withdrew his hand and watched as the boys transformation happened. He doubled over again groaning. As she watched she could see that his transformation was obviously hurting him, something as a byproduct from experimentation perhaps? He continued to change, his muscles in his back moving around like liquid, then stopping and growing larger. His arms doing the same, as he tried to hold them. His massively growing muscles ripped his shirt, showing his skin turning a dark green, and small scales presenting themselves on his body. The boy started to scream, and Shina couldn't help feeling sorry for him, and at the same time feeling a sense of dread overcoming her. As he twisted and formed in front of her, she could see his teeth becoming sharper, his face elongating into a muzzle. His haunches drew back, and talons ripped from his hands and feet. His pants were hanging in shreds over his upper body, reduced to mere shorts. As she watched she watched, he finished his transformation, Huge wings bursting from his back. As if to signify he was finished he let out a roar that rung with a primal fury, his head lifted in triumph. As she watched Kenji let out a small whimper. The dragon turned and looked at him. Kenji gave one look at him and could only utter a single word as the beast flew at him and gave a runner-on-the-one-yard-line tackle.  
"Shit."  
  
..........  
  
Authors note: Well This first part is done. A little tiny eensy weensy cliff hanger for the peoples. This seems to be going very well and Im enjoying it. To Uri-chan, yes I am redoing the second fic. Because its not really a SECOND fic, rather a large second chapter. Anyway, send reviews my way, or I may have to sic shadow on you! 


	3. Sorrow

Bloody Roar: Darkness and Light  
  
Authors note: It's nice to see reviews. Koo. Byakko I'll mail you after this chapter about the cameo.  
..............  
  
I hit the mole-boy with all my considerable strength. I didn't want to kill him immediately, but my rage was such that I could barely think straight. I was on fire, and this boy was in for a large amount of trouble if he didn't do something. It seemed I had surely killed him though. The impact was bone-crushingly hard, and he flew out of the window, landing hard in the compound courtyard. He shifted back into his normal human form. I looked out after him, pondering what I should do. Rage overtook me though, and my more murderous nature took over. I lifted my wings and flew out after him. I landed in front of him, where he choked, and curled into a little ball. He wasn't dead yet though. He was merely in shock, and badly wounded. I could smell it. I picked him up, then carried him back into the cafeteria.  
I could feel all eyes on me. I looked around, then gave a menacing smile. I raised my claws into the kill position, aimed at the boys throat. I plunged it down, hoping to feel it tear through flesh and bone, rending my opponent. It was not meant to be though. I simply stopped. The girl Uriko had screamed.  
"STOP!!" I looked around to find her, my claws mere centimeters away from their intended target. I saw the look of hurt in her eyes though, and pondered his fate. In my moment of hesitation though, two zoanthropes, one lion, one wolf, came out of nowhere, just like last time. But I had the drop on them now. I heard them trying to sneak up behind me. I had many tricks though, I looked over my shoulder, then stood up, letting them know I had seen them. I clenched my gaping claws into two fists, and I roared. A roar of defiance, a roar of dominance, a roar of strength. I gave them one cool, cold regard, then ran, faster than they could comprehend, straight into them. I held out my arms, knocking them both over like bowling pins, they even bounced when they hit the ground. They were out for the count. They were very, VERY unconscious. They wouldn't die today though. The boy, Kenji, however was a very different matter. I looked around to him, only to see Uriko standing over him. She was crying. Hmmph. She didn't want me to kill him. I wanted to walk over to him and do my business, but It was if I was frozen. I deshifted back into my normal mode, and looked around. They cafeteria was in shambles, and more than one person was looking at me in a very angry way. I didn't want any more hostility right now. I needed time to think. I left the cafeteria, strutting more than a little arrogantly, if only to make the people around me back up.  
I entered the hallway and looked around. It looked deserted. I walked down the path, looking for a room. I didn't know what room quite yet, but I wanted someplace where I could think about what was going on. I found it a little while later. A room at the end of one of the corridors, seemingly completely deserted. I walked in, and sat down on the bed. I took off my shoes, shirt, leaving my pants. I didn't want to get too familiar in this place. I looked in the closet, and found a nice dark vest, and a black t- shirt. I set them aside for later use. I went back to the bed and looked around. What was I doing here? I laid down on the bed. I didn't really have a place in the world now. I had to think where I was going to go after this. There was really nowhere I knew to go. I didn't have the slightest clue where the hell I was. With the lab gone, and along with it my only thing remotely resembeling a family, I was alone. That was a realization. I always took for granted that I would have SOME one to be around. Then it hit me. Nobody really cared. Nobody would care that I may die, or that I was alone. For the first time in my life, I was actually scared. Lonliness was not something that I could fight with my fists. Not something my powers could solve. That was truly a shame. I felt something roll down my cheek. I was crying. Something I hadn't done since the experiments and surgeries years ago. I felt that single tear roll down my cheek, forced by my sorrow.  
  
....................  
  
Woooooo. A little more info in this chapter, but mostly a lot of fighting. I'll get the next chapter up soon, so don't worry! I apologize for the shortness of this chap, but it's not really all that short. I think my paragraphs are too big.. Read and Review! 


	4. Trust

Bloody Roar: Darkness and light  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Uriko looked around the medical wing of the facility. That kid, Shadow, had hurt a lot of people here. Her best friends. She couldn't for the life of her think why anybody would have the blood thirtsiness and viciousness inside of them. But she sensed something else about him, she didn't think that under all that gruff exterior he was all that bad. Uriko looked at everybody. Kenji was in bad shape, he was still unconscious, they were still scanning him to determine the extent of his injuries. Gado was sitting on a nearby table, grumbling to himself and muttering obscenities. Yugo was coming out of his normal introverted self and was vocally voicing his opinions about shadow.  
"I say he should be banned, and sent as far away from here as possible." Yugo announced. He had had his pride hurt when the boy defeated him so easily. "He's a danger to everyone here, he could go off at any time, a loose cannon, a shotgun, a nuclear missile." Gado looked approvingly at Yugo.  
"He's right! Look at the boy! He's been in a lab all of his life! There's no telling what trauma he has undergone, and what It might mean for the rest of us. I for one think the damage to his body and mind has driven him insane." Uriko felt more than a little annoyed at these comments, but she didn't know why. She needed to think.  
Uriko exited the room full of bickering zoanthropes and headed down the main hall. If the boy was so bad, why had he not killed her? He had had plenty of chances to do so. Another puzzling thing, was why he had seemed to be under control when ever she spoke to him. Was it simple female charm? If so, why did he beat up on Shina? Maybe there was something she was missing. During her musing's, Uriko came to an older part of the facility. She hadn't been here before. She looked around at all the room's in the dead end corridor. Maybe she should go back? Nah, her curiosity was peaked. She went over to one of the door's and opened it. Inside there was some old equipment, and an odd smell, something she couldn't quite place. It smelled rather bad, so she left the room.  
She heard a stirring from one of the doors on the opposite side of the hall. She cautiously opened the door. Much to her surprise, she heard a sniffle, and then a fairly deep voice emanate from the room.  
"Go away!" Uriko knew right then who it was. She had stumbled upon Shadow. She hadn't given any thought to him being back here.  
" Why are you hiding back here?" Uriko boldly ventured.  
"Why would you care? Why don't you just go away huh?!" Uriko was becoming more and more perplexed. She opened the door slightly and stepped into the room. She heard shadow move, and she froze. What would he do to her? Then after a while, nothing happened, and she started to breath again.  
  
"Why did this happen to me? Why did you and your friends have to take my life from me? Why? What would that accomplish?" Uriko didn't have an immediate answer to his question.  
"If your going to come and bug me at least answer my questions." Uriko felt a dangerous desperation in his voice, so she gave him the only answer she could.  
"We didn't think about what would happen to anybody that lived inside that laboratory." Uriko peered into the darkness. She couldn't see Shadow, he was at the back of the room, in darkness. She flipped a nearby light switch, but no light came on.  
" Didn't think huh? Well fine way for that to work out. At least there I had a home, even if they did do.. Stuff... to me. But you wouldn't know about that would you? You wouldn't know about a world alone would you? No, you have your makeshift family, your friends. And what do I have? Rage, hopelessness, loneliness.. Nothing to look forward to in life. And here I am, in this place, and having everyone here hate me because when I get angry, I cant really control myself. I don't know if I used too, but now, whenever I get angry it's like any semblance of the good in me goes away, and when I transform, well, you saw what happened. I don't even like myself when I transform. Here I am, a being of dual natures, a delicate balance between darkness and light. Heh, I guess, it's all for the best. I need to find my life, or maybe build a new one. But the one thing I know is, it's going to be alone." She could hear the crack in his voice when he said that. Now Uriko felt truly sorry for him. She felt a rush of tenderness, love, maternal instinct, whatever you want to call it, for the boy. She walked back to where he was and put her hand on his shoulder. He moved a little, but did not move to take her hand away. She slid down next to him, and held on to him. She could feel that he was crying. She gently wiped the tears away from his cheek.  
"Maybe you don't have to be alone." Uriko said. He didn't respond. Uriko moved in a little closer, and She put her head to his chest. She felt safe around him, like no one could harm her while he was around. After a while, she fell asleep next to him.  
  
Authors note: Dum dum daaaaa! Another chapter. Catgirl, I am truly sorry for not getting back to you, but hopefully we can clear this up soon. This chapter was pretty good everybody, and I can hope you can bear with me. Another few chapters and this story will come to a close, and I can start on the second part. X_X As always, read and review! 


	5. Hope

BLOODY ROAR

Darkness and Light 

Chapter 5

            I awoke feeling more than a bit subdued. Reality slowly crept into my unwanting mind. Damn. Did I really tell that girl all that stuff? I must be losing it. Nobody should have known about that. Double damn. My chest felt warm, I realized. I looked down and my mind let out a gasp of astonishment. 

–Gah!—

The girl, Uriko, was snuggled up to my chest! I had allowed it! I was outraged on the surface, yet deep down that I was starting to have feelings for this girl. Oh, that isn't good. It's a weakness, and a weakness that shouldn't have been presented in the first place. But I've told her everything! Triple damn. I need to get out of this place. I slowly pieced together a formula in my head. It was simple, all I needed to do was go to the remains of the old lab. There had to be something there, someone who would help me. Or a connection somewhere, like my mother! Yeah, I had to have a mother right?! She would take me in. It didn't quite register that she was probably the one who gave me to the lab in the first place. Now maybe I wouldn't have to be lonely anymore! I would have a life again. I could leave all this hardship behind. I looked once more at Uriko. Damn, she was maybe the only one here who might have understood what I was going through. Ah well. There was nothing I could do about it now. I moved slowly and deliberately, moving a pillow that was next to me into position behind Uriko's head. I slowly got up so she wouldn't wake up. (That was have caused problems.) I picked up a blanket that was laying on the side of the floor. I gently draped the sheet over her frame, and exited the room. There were many things to be done. I pondered my course of action. Meh. I guess I would have to leave. It would be the best for everyone here. I would go to the lab like my plan stated. Shit, I don't even know where the lab is! They brought me here while I was unconscious. Fudge. I would have to find a map or something of the sort. I walked around aimlessly for a while, making care not to have anyone see me. It didn't go quite as planned. I was accosted during my roaming by a form that wasn't there. Well he was there, but he was cloaked or invisible or something.

"Whatchu doin huh? Why you sneakin round here? Huh huh? Answer my question! I don't hear you! Your wasting both our time. Hey! Look at me!" I promptly punched him in the face. I probably shouldn't have done that, he shifted from his big old lizard form into an equally ugly man. Where did he GET a face like that? Yuck. 

I continued walking and saw that there was a large room ahead of me. I slowly sidled up to the door, making no noise. I looked in and saw a large navigational unit. That would most definetly find the lab for me. I looked around the room and didn't see anybody hangin around. That's better for me. I walked into the room making sure not to trip any latent super devices that would frag me in less than 30,000 diffferent ways, but more than 20,000. Luckily there was no such nastiness in store for me. I approached the console with reservation. Heh, it was time to take the first step to the rest of my life. 

Wait a second.

How the hell do I work this goddamn thing?! Okay, a slight oversight. Well, there has to be some way to turn it on. Meh. I looked around for a few minutes, and found no less than 20 different knobs that could turn the thing on. God. Well, there was the universal way to start everything. That's never failed.

I kicked it. Hard. Unfortunetly, this did not have the desired effect, but rather the negative consequence of hurting my toe. I let out a yelp. I immediately regretted it. A noise approached from down the hall. Damnit! Why did I have to be so impulsive?! Shit. The noise came closer, approaching the room. I heard a voice.

"Hello? Jenny is that you? Who's in there?" Crap. I looked around. There was no place for me to hide in here. Damn it all. I watched as a young woman entered the room. I gave her the old stare-down. She looked into my eyes then walked up to me, as unafraid as a skunk among wise wildcats. 

"Sit down." Um… yeah… This was new.

            "Yea, Right, See, I don't take orders from anyone. So don't give me that….." She looked at me again. NOW she was getting scary. I sat down.

            "Alright Kid, My names Alice, and I want to know what your doing in here."  Be damned If Im gonna tell you!

            "Well you see, It's a funny story, I was walking down the hall and all of a sudden, I see this um… Plumber, yeah, A plumber, he walked into this…."

            "Kid don't push your luck."

            "I was trying to figure out how to use this map generator thing." She looked at me oddly, and then much to my surprise, pushed a button. The map generator whirred to life.

            "Where would you like to go?" 

            "Um, The Old lab you guys attacked?" She pressed another sequence of buttons. The machine zoomed in on a little red dot, then a big red message came on screen. It said 'Confirm print?'. She once again pressed a button, and a map popped out from a slot on the bottom of the machine. 

            "Here kid, take this and go. Don't you come back either. I think my sisters starting to take a shine to you, and I wont have her messing around with some killer. Leave this place, and If you come back, I swear I'll kill you." Well. That was all bright and cheery. I silently got up, and exited the room.

            I left the compound super fast. I went outside and shifted into my beast form. It was time to take on my future.

            (_Wake me up)_

_            Wake me up inside_

_            (I cant wake up)_

_            Wake me up inside_

_            (Save me)_

_            Call my name and save me from the Dark_

_            (Wake me up)_

_            Bid my blood to run_

_            (I cant wake up)_

_            Before I come undone_

_            (Save me)_

_            Save me from the nothing I've become._

Authors note: No new reviews ;_; Cmon people! Reviews are fuel for writers! This chapter is pretty good I think. Next Chapter starts the beginning of the end, so be ready for climactic confrontations, and tied up plot lines. Anyway thanks for reading, and as always, Read and Review.


End file.
